


I muted,, right?? || dnf smut

by l3m0n_b0y



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, Discord - Freeform, Dont Trust The Mute Button, Dreamnotfound smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Webcam/Video Chat Sex, dreamnotfound, forgetting to mute, george is just dumb, help my lovelife is every dnf fanfic and i hate it, inlove with bestfriend 😳, jerking off, pls help me, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l3m0n_b0y/pseuds/l3m0n_b0y
Summary: George was streaming with Dream and Sapnap, after Dream continously keeps flirting with him he gets a "little problem" y'know ;), After Sapnap left vc he thought he was alone... Little did he know Dream was there listening to him "slove his problem"....
Relationships: Dream & GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 32





	I muted,, right?? || dnf smut

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, litterally just wrote this to quench my thirst for dnf smut like this :lipbite: , hope you enjoy

wip for later hahaha

**Author's Note:**

> Might make problems, i'll just come back and fix them later


End file.
